capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Mega Man Star Force (series)
Mega Man Star Force (Shooting Star Rockman in Japan) is an action role-playing video game series, and the seventh sub-series of games in the Mega Man franchise. The sub-series is set in the same universe as the Mega Man Battle Network series, taking place several years afterwards, which is seperate from the mainline Mega Man games. There are three games in the series. Artwork was done by Shinsuke Komaki and Ryuji Higurashi. Gameplay and overview In the Mega Man Star Force games the players are now allowed to explore and go to various different towns and also players are free to explore the newly introduced "Wave World" where the action also takes place. Star Force deviates greatly from the standard Mega Man fare because it draws almost exclusively on elements from Battle Network, making very few references or allusions to the other Mega Man series. However, Capcom has produced Star Force as a stand-alone series, meaning players can fully enjoy the title without being familiar with the Battle Network series. Set in the fictional year 220X, emphasis on internet technology has lessened, and instead, the world has become networked through use of EM waves. Though cyber worlds and NetNavis still exist in Star Force, human dependency on them has greatly decreased, and people no longer have Navi companions. Three large satellites orbiting the Earth—Pegasus, Leo, and Dragon—power the EM Wave World that exists around the Earth's atmosphere, keeping the world networked. While the EM Wave World is normally invisible to the human eye, a special piece of eyewear called the Visualizer (possessed by the series' protagonist) allows a human to see this other world. However, like with the cyber worlds of Battle Network, EM Wave Viruses inhabit the EM Wave World, causing problems in everyday life. In Battle Network, people operated PErsonal Terminals (PETs) to constantly interact with the network. Similar devices called Transers are used in the Star Force world. Transers are compatible with Battle Cards, and when swiped through, they provide means to deleting viruses that infect the EM Wave World and other electronic devices. A group of Satella Police also exist, dedicated to stopping virus attacks and thwarting criminals who manipulate the EM Wave World in order to break the law. Furthermore, there exists an alien planet known as "Planet FM," inhabited by extraterrestrial beings called FM-ians. FM-ians can traverse in both worlds, and also possess the ability to physically merge with human beings through a process called "Electromagnetic Wave Change" (電波変換 denpa henkan). Other than lending a human the FM-ian's powers, this process also transforms an ordinary human into an "EM Wave Human," allowing him or her to freely operate in the EM Wave World (as well as cyber networks within specific electronic devices). The protagonist of Star Force is Geo Stelar, the son of a famous scientist and astronaut. He has an encounter with a rogue FM-ian known as Omega-Xis who takes residency in Geo's Transer. When the two go through an Electromagnetic Wave Change they form an entity that is eventually known as Mega Man. Whereas a large focus in the Battle Network series were the NetNavis (who are mostly based on Robot Masters from the Classic Mega Man series), Star Force focuses on FM-ians based on many real-life constellations. List of games * Mega Man Star Force - (2006) * Mega Man Star Force 2 - (2007) * Mega Man Star Force 3 - (2008) Gallery Box arts Image:MMSFPegasusCoverScan.png|''Mega Man Star Force Pegasus'' Image:MMSFLeoCoverScan.png|''Mega Man Star Force Leo'' Image:MMSFDragonCoverScan.png|''Mega Man Star Force Dragon'' Image:MMSF2NinjaCoverScan.png|''Mega Man Star Force 2 Zerker x Ninja'' Image:MMSF2SaurianEurope.png|''Mega Man Star Force 2 Zerker x Saurian'' Image:MMSF3RJBoxArt.png|''Mega Man Star Force 3 Red Joker'' Image:MMSF3BABoxArt.png|''Mega Man Star Force 3 Black Ace'' Merchandise Image:MMSFOST1-2.png|''OST'' 1-2 Image:MMSFArtbook.png|''Artbook'' Image:MMSFManga1.png|''Manga'' Vol. 1 Image:MMSFManga2.png|''Manga'' Vol. 2 Image:MMSFManga3.png|''Manga'' Vol. 3 External Links *Official Japanese site *Wikipedia article *''Mega Mega Knowledge Base'' article Category:Sub-Series Category:Science Fiction Series Category:RPG Series